Harry Potter and the Wand of Alpha Centauri
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: *complete* Five go to Hogwarts under mysterious circumstances and encounter more than they ever imagined. Please review.
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling along with Hogwarts and its characters. I haven't gained profit from this story.  
  
They should have known better than to have another sleepover, but the calling of friendship overpowered them. Alex, Kristi, and Sarah were going to gather on the night of Sarah's graduation party. Some say that the stars align to form figures and predict future events on mystical nights. Let's just say that tonight was one of those nights.  
  
Sarah's party was in full swing when Kristi and Erik arrived. Sarah was glad that they arrived, her family was exhausting her and new faces were refreshing.  
  
Later that evening Alex got off from work and met up with Chris.  
  
"Are you ready for Sarah's party?" Chris asked.  
  
Alex yawned, "yep."  
  
She got in his car and headed for Sarah's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah was talking with Kristi and Erik.  
  
"Yeah, my dad got this gift for me when he was in Japan. Although he said he didn't want to give it to me until my graduation party," Sarah said.  
  
Kristi stared at the still wrapped gift. "So, what is it?"  
  
Sarah slowly opened the gift. Unwrapping the ribbon, which bound it and its blue tissue paper, she got to a long wooden box.  
  
"Japanese people sure know how to give gifts," Erik said looking at the box.  
  
Sarah and Kristi laughed. They heard a car pull up to the driveway.  
  
"Must be Alex and Chris," Kristi said.  
  
Sarah continued; opening the box she pulled out a wooden stick.  
  
"What the-" Sarah stopped in midsentence.  
  
"A stick?" Erik said puzzled.  
  
"Looks like a magic wand," Kristi said, "kind of like Harry Potter."  
  
"Wetard Harry," Erik said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Oh no, don't even start," Kristi said to him.  
  
Sarah waved the wand around.  
  
"Try saying a spell," Erik said. Waving his hands he said, "wingardium leviosa!"  
  
"It's win-GAR-dium levi-O-sa," Kristi said in a voice similar to Hermione's. "Saying it wrong could change the spell entirely."  
  
Alex and Chris walked in.  
  
"Hey guys," Chris said.  
  
"Sarah, what is that?" Alex asked.  
  
Sarah not listening swished, "wing-are-deoom," and flicked, "levyoh-isa."  
  
The end of the wand glowed creating a blinding white light.  
  
"What's going on?" Chris asked covering his eyes.  
  
"Oh no not again," Kristi said closing her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'not again?'" Erik asked as the room filled with the light.  
  
They each felt as if they were weightless as the light of magic surrounded them. When the light dimmed they found themselves in a large hall lit with candles. They each looked around in shock. At one end of the hall tables were lined across and they stood before a large table.  
  
"Oh my god," Kristi said looking around.  
  
They each turned slowly to look at Sarah who was holding the wand, stunned.  
  
"Okay, now this time it isn't my fault," Alex said.  
  
"This time?" Chris asked.  
  
Erik turned to look at Kristi, "what do you mean 'not again?'"  
  
Alex, Kristi, and Sarah avoided the looks of Erik and Chris.  
  
"Well, this happened once before," Sarah said hesitantly.  
  
"Except last time I accidentally transported us to Middle-Earth," Alex said.  
  
"Middle what?" Erik asked.  
  
"Lord of the Rings?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Ohhh," he said.  
  
Chris looked at him, "Frodo."  
  
Erik nodded appreciatively. The girls told them in short about their adventure in Middle-Earth.  
  
"You got cut by a Black Rider?" Erik asked incredulously.  
  
Kristi showed him the scar on her left forearm in confirmation.  
  
Chris picked up where Erik left off, "Alex had Elven abilities, Sarah rode a horse with wings, and this all happened at Alex's sleepover!"  
  
"Yeah basically," Sarah said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Erik asked.  
  
"Would you have believed us?" Alex asked them.  
  
"No," they said simultaneously.  
  
Kristi surveyed the surroundings; "I have a pretty good idea where we are. Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Chris asked.  
  
Alex patted him on the back and said, "Harry Potter."  
  
"I thought this looked familiar," Erik said.  
  
"How did we get here?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Remember how I said if you say a spell wrong it's something else entirely?" Kristi said.  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding. It was at that point when simultaneously the candles flickered and rose into larger flames. The echoing of bells could be heard and the running sound of footsteps. Witches and wizards ran into the Great Hall, wands outstretched.   
  
The five raised their hands and looked around in shock. They noticed that most were teachers and a few prefects with the occasional older student. They whispered among themselves, but were silenced when Dumbledore entered. He looked Alex, Chris, Erik, Kristi, and Sarah each in the eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Alex and Sarah pushed Kristi forward. She glanced at them, and then faced Dumbledore.  
  
"We're not exactly sure," Kristi said.  
  
Professor Snape walked up to Dumbledore, "how do we know she's not lying?"  
  
"I'm not lying," Kristi said. "It would be pointless due to the fact that about 20 witches and wizards have wands pointed at me."  
  
"She does have a point," Dumbledore said to Snape.  
  
Snape glanced at her and Kristi returned a triumphant look.  
  
Dumbledore raised his arms. "You may all return to your rooms. I'd like Professor Snape and McGonagall to come with me to my office." He looked at the five of them. "You'll come as well."   
  
They were escorted down a stone corridor.  
  
"Why am I the one who always gets pushed forward?" Kristi whispered to them.  
  
Erik whispered, "better you than us." He gestured to himself and Chris, while Sarah and Alex snickered.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to a stone gargoyle and said a password. A doorway appeared and slid open.  
  
Professor McGonagall addressed Dumbledore, "what are we to do with them?"  
  
Dumbledore noticed the wand Sarah held. "What is that?"  
  
"I think this is the wand that brought us here," Sarah said.  
  
"May I see it?" he asked. Sarah handed him the wand and his brow furled. "Hmm…" he said examining it. "It is the Wand of Alpha Centauri."  
  
"But that's a myth," Snape said automatically.  
  
"Not quite," Dumbledore said. "The wand is said to resurface when our closest star Proxima Centauri is in perfect alignment with the double star Alpha Centauri of the constellation Centaurus. It was forged by the first wizards to penetrate the dimensional barrier between fiction and reality."  
  
"I'm not sure we should be worrying about a myth when Lord Voldemort has returned," Snape said.  
  
The five of them exchanged glances. Even Chris who had minimal knowledge of Harry Potter saw that Voldemort was evil by the look on his friend's faces.  
  
"We're at the end of the fourth book, beginning of fifth," Sarah said.  
  
"I didn't read the fourth yet," Alex said panicking.  
  
"Book?" Dumbledore questioned them.  
  
"Where we come from you're all fictional characters," Erik said. "A book series following the years of Harry Potter is what we have. Although we're still waiting for the fifth book to come out."  
  
"What?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"There was a movie made too," Alex said.  
  
"Liars," Snape said.  
  
"Why don't you put a truth spell on us?" Kristi asked him. "Put your mind at ease and see that we only speak the truth."  
  
Snape got out his wand and did just that. A few minutes later they held their heads in a light headache.  
  
"Put a truth spell on us?" Sarah said mockingly.  
  
"They've been chosen for a reason," Dumbledore said. "Ollivander does say the wand chooses its owner or rather in this case owners."  
  
It was at that point when the Sorting Hat started to move around. It shook uncontrollably and said, "Someone needs to be sorted. Who needs to be sorted?"  
  
Dumbledore stroked his chin, "interesting." He picked up the Sorting Hat, which turned to face the five of them.  
  
The Sorting Hat said, "ah, potential witches and wizards."  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall exchanged glances. Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall and she got out an old wooden stool with three legs. Placing the Sorting Hat on the stool it began.   
  
  
  
"As old as witchcraft and wizarding magic,  
  
and though sewn long ago,  
  
it really doesn't show  
  
unless you know.  
  
The red and gold  
  
Are Gryffindor's true.  
  
Ravenclaw's clever and bright  
  
Are bronze and blue.  
  
Hufflepuff's loyalty flies  
  
With colors of yellow and black.  
  
Slytherin's ambition combines  
  
With silver and green.  
  
Colors formed to create   
  
The spectrum of Hogwarts.  
  
You'll find an ally  
  
In Gryffindor's brave.  
  
An open mind  
  
In Ravenclaw's wise.  
  
A steadfast friend  
  
In Hufflepuff's lot.  
  
A gift of malice  
  
In Slytherin's crew.  
  
Once placed atop your head.  
  
I'll see your thoughts  
  
Your mind and your very soul."   
  
  
  
Everyone clapped respectfully.  
  
The hat yelled, "Burns, Erik!"  
  
It startled everyone and Kristi pushed him toward the hat. He sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Ah. . .the math wizard of the bunch. A swimmer as well. We'll see if you'll be able to swim the currents of Hogwarts in. . .Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes!" Erik said under his breath.  
  
"Kier, Kristi!"  
  
She walked up to the stool and sat down.  
  
"Hmm. . .an interesting one. You've had a hand in the creation of fiction. A writer…yes. A dark side indeed, but stands for what is right. . .Gryffindor!"  
  
Erik welcomed her with a hug.  
  
"Lyons, Sarah!"  
  
She sat on the stool.  
  
"A thinker this one is, always thinking. One look and you know it. Indeed wise she is, but virtues of bravery fit for. . .Gryffindor!"  
  
Kristi and Erik gave her high fives.  
  
"Maxwell, Alexandra!"  
  
She went to the stool.  
  
"Another writer of fiction. Full of humor but has a noble heart. A nobility that is reflected in her actions and will be in. . .Gryffindor!"  
  
"Wilson, Christopher!"   
  
He walked up there wondering, 'how can a hat talk?'  
  
The hat answered his thoughts, "by magic that's how I can talk. You're a unique lad, not as much knowledge about Hogwarts as the others. Nevertheless you knowledge will grow in. . .Gryffindor!"  
  
The five were shaking each other's hands.  
  
Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Gryffindor said, "I guess that puts them in my jurisdiction."  
  
"What will we tell the other students?" Snape asked.  
  
Dumbledore addressed all of them, "they will be exchange students from a starting magic school in the United States. Until we find a way to return them to their dimension they'll stay here. I'll let the other professors know of their true origin. But all others must not know."  
  
  
Author's Note: This story was written by the request of friends. Well, once boyfriends found out about the Lord of the Rings story, I happily obliged and made a Harry Potter story. Later the story will go into more detail with classes and such. Last names have been changed to protect the *cough* "innocent". R & R. 


	2. Wand selection

Disclaimer: No I don't seek to gain profit from this story. . .but all donations can be sent by owl to. . .*cough* anyway you know the deal. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
"What about classes? They don't each possess an equal knowledge of magic," Snape continued. "Or even the knowledge of students their own age."  
  
"We'll just have to find their strengths. They could attend Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures those aren't suspicious. Have any of you taken astronomy?"  
  
Kristi and Erik raised their hands.  
  
"How were your scores?"  
  
"I did okay," Erik said.  
  
"I got a 100," Kristi said.  
  
"Out of what?" Snape asked.  
  
"A 100," she said quietly.  
  
"Are you familiar with horoscopes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"That takes care of Divination," McGonagall said. "They should have a few classes of Herbology. I could tutor them in Transfiguration."  
  
"They should all attend Potions classes," Snape said. "Who here hasn't taken chemistry?"  
  
Kristi swore silently to herself and raised her hand. Snape had a triumphant glint in his eyes.  
  
"They should also attend Charms classes," McGonagall said. "Perhaps eventually fly a broom."  
  
"I'll make the arrangements for classes and other things," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape can help me with this. Professor McGonagall if you'd be so kind as to show them around Hogwarts and get them settled in the Gryffindor Commons I'd be much appreciative."  
  
McGonagall escorted the girls to one bedroom and the boys to another. The next day Professor McGonagall shook the boys awake. Erik blinked his eyes blearily. Chris was still asleep.  
  
"LUmos soLARum!" McGonagall said wand in hand.   
  
A bright light appeared from her wand.  
  
Chris moaned and said, "It's too early." But changed his mind mumbling, "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Professor McGonagall arrived to the girls' room to find them already awake.  
  
"Were you able to wake the guys up?" Alex asked.  
  
McGonagall blinked in surprise. Showing her wand she said, "they eventually woke up."  
  
The girls laughed, surprised that the professor cracked a joke. The five met up again dressed in Hogwarts attire.  
  
Sarah twirled around, "I always liked black."  
  
"Black is your color," Alex said.  
  
Erik and Chris were still tired until an old man walked into a room with them and said, "My name is Mr. Ollivander. It's time for wand selection."  
  
He circled his wand around in a big motion and yelled, "Apparate!"  
  
They were engulfed in smoke and when it cleared they were in Ollivander's Wand Shop. They each tried out wands. Erik tried one, which caused books to fly around the room. Sarah accidentally started a small fire, which Alex extinguished after causing a rainstorm inside. A bolt of lightning narrowly missed Mr. Ollivander. Kristi blew out all the light bulbs and put the wand back mumbling, "sorry."  
  
Chris was having little luck with the wands.  
  
"Swish and flick," Alex said.  
  
Chris tried it and said, "see."  
  
Ollivander handed him a wand; Chris tried it and the light bulbs Kristi blew were fixed.  
  
"Ah. . ." Ollivander said. "Ten inch maple with Hippogriff feather and Selkie hair."  
  
"Selkie?" Chris asked.  
  
"Merpeople," Ollivander replied.  
  
Erik tried a wand saying, "winGARdium leviOsa."  
  
To his surprise a lamp floated.  
  
"Ten and a quarter mahogany with griffin feather and eagle talon. I had a difficult time getting that feather."  
  
Erik smiled as he held the wand.  
  
Kristi tried a simple spell, "LUmos."  
  
A light lit at the end of her wand and surrounded her.  
  
"Interesting," Ollivander said, "nine and three quarter yew with centaur hair and dragon heart string."  
  
"How did you acquire the dragon heart string?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Dragons, magical in their own way, will occasionally donate a string of their own heart. Not easy to acquire."  
  
Sarah held a wand that tingled in her hand.  
  
Ollivander smiled, "nine and a half ebony with elderberry and unicorn hair."  
  
"Elderberry?" Sarah asked.  
  
"A rare healing berry."  
  
The wand Alex was holding seemed to radiate a glittering glow.  
  
"Nine inch willow with a unique combination of phoenix feather and pixie hair."  
  
They were each surrounded in smoke and transported back to Hogwarts.  
  
"How are we going to pay for this?" Erik asked.  
  
Ollivander said with a twinkle in his eye, "No worries it's on me."  
  
He disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I gotta learn how to do that," Erik said looking at the puff of smoke.  
  
Professor McGonagall appeared in a puff of smoke causing Erik to jump.  
  
Chris addressed Erik. "What? Learn how to scare people?"  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Here are your schedules for classes," she said handing them to the five. "After breakfast you'll attend them."  
  
They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindor table looked at them suspiciously when they sat down at their table. Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his wand.  
  
"I'd like to welcome five foreign exchange students from a beginning magic school in the United States. They're here to observe and participate."  
  
The eyes of the room turned looking for them. They shrunk down avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Don't be shy, stand up," Dumbledore said.  
  
Sarah forced Alex and Kristi to stand while they pulled up their boyfriends. The Hogwarts students politely clapped, with the exception of the Slytherin students. Everyone went back to their breakfast.  
  
"So, what is the name of your school?" one student asked Alex.  
  
"Uh. . .the. . .Arda. . ."  
  
Sarah interrupted, "academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, the Arda Academy."  
  
"Arda?" Chris whispered.  
  
"Lord of the Rings popped in my head," Alex said.  
  
"Wetard Harry," Erik started softly chanting.  
  
Kristi poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Hear what?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Never mind," Harry said.  
  
They went first to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Moody looked at them knowingly when they walked in. His one magical eye looked at them individually, causing them to wonder what he was seeing. They learned about vampires and found that their prior knowledge served them well. Erik a loyal Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan impressed even Professor Moody.   
  
When they walked out of the class Chris said, "now I understand your obsession."  
  
Sarah stopped suddenly, "so. . .that means there are real vampires?"  
  
"Always the optimist," Alex said to Sarah.  
  
"Damn!" Kristi said.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I knew I should have packed holy water and a wooden stake for your party!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Finding their way out of Hogwarts they proceeded to Care of Magical creatures. They saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and other Gryffindors along with Draco and other Slytherins.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Americans," Draco said. "I bet you think your superior."  
  
The five gave him apathetic looks.  
  
"Riiight," Sarah said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A bunch of lazy, no good Americans," Draco said.  
  
Erik turned to Draco. "Aww. . .is Wetard Dwaco afwaid of a wittle competition."  
  
Alex whispered to Erik, "he knows more about magic than you do right now. Please don't anger the more magical person."  
  
"She has a point," Sarah said.  
  
"He's three years younger than us," Chris said.   
  
"Yeah, so a male teenager with a magic wand. . ." Kristi said trailing off.  
  
"Okay," Erik said, "I won't make fun of Wetard Dwaco. . .for this class at least."  
  
"G'day class yer in fer a special class 'ta day I ave 'wi me bats from the caves of oldest magic," Hagrid said.  
  
The five slowly looked up at Hagrid noticing his height.  
  
"Bats?" Chris said, voicing what they were all thinking.  
  
Hagrid ushered them inside a dim lighted shed and pulled a giant black bat from a box. It hung off his arm wings closed around its body.  
  
"Who wants to 'old it furst?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I'm not touching a bat," Draco said.  
  
Alex walked up to Hagrid and held out her arm. The bat hung off her arm and unfolded its wings. The class backed up a little.  
  
"Those aren't vampire bats right?" Erik asked warily.  
  
"Course not," Hagrid said. "Vampire bats don' come out 'till next month."  
  
"Well, that's reassuring," Chris said skeptically.  
  
Since no one else walked up to Hagrid Sarah walked up to get a bat. Once on her arm it fluttered around the room; most of the girls with the exception of Alex, Sarah, Kristi, and Hermione ducked their heads and started screaming.  
  
"It's just a bat," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco was ducked behind Crab and Goyle. The bat ended up settling on Alex's other arm.  
  
"Nice job," Hagrid said.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Alex said. "If I could I'd have the bats hover around Draco."  
  
The bats flew off her arms and did just that.  
  
"You certainly have a way with bats," Kristi said to Alex.  
  
Erik, Chris, Harry, and Ron were laughing uncontrollably. Draco was swatting at the bats with his wand and saying spells, which everyone was ducking to avoid, even Hagrid.  
  
"Calm down Draco!" Hagrid yelled. "Don't use yer wand, the bats won't hurt ye."  
  
"They're trying to kill me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"No they're not you idiot," Erik yelled.  
  
Kristi kept repeating to herself, "duck and cover."  
  
Chris dove to the ground after a spell narrowly missed him. Once Hagrid got the bats settled everyone gathered outside.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin fur not listenin' to a teacher's words," Hagrid said.  
  
Draco glared at the Gryffindors and stormed off with Crab and Goyle trailing behind.  
  
The five walked a short distance to the greenhouse. Herbology was just beginning, but Professor Sprout had them prune some flowers he called Snapping Lilies.   
  
Taking off the dragon skin gloves they were loaned they exited the greenhouse unscathed.  
  
Madame Hooch was waiting for them. "Time to learn how to fly."  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. If you thought wand selection was interesting you ain't seen nothing yet! Anyway, the spells I've used thus far are real HP spells. Also the mention of Wetard Harry is not in insult, it's a private joke. So no offense to the die hard fans. You'd have to hear it in action to really laugh at it. Anyway, all reviews are appreciated. *bows to those who have reviewed with a mysterious glint in her eye* Next chapter won't be as long, but some more classes will be in it. Also in the comment regarding Miz Zag, you're right about no one being able to apparrate on Hogwarts grounds but I have a theory that Mr. Ollivander's wand possesses a power which can bypass that. I should've put that down sooner. Thanks for pointing it out. 


	3. Time for classes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Hogwarts, etc are the creation of J.K. Rowling. . .they're hers, all hers!  
  
"Fly? As in brooms?" Chris asked.  
  
"Of course," she said. Arriving to five lined up brooms she said, "place your right hand over your broom and say 'up.'"  
  
"Up," they all said.  
  
Erik and Sarah's flew up immediately.  
  
"Up!" Kristi said with more force. The broom flew to her hand.  
  
"I command thee up!" Alex said with force. The broom came to her hand.  
  
Chris kept saying 'up' until it eventually flew up to his hand. He smiled and said, "I got it."  
  
Mounting their brooms they flew around, first hovering above the ground then progressing higher. Erik started going upside down in midair. He insisted on playing tag.  
  
"You're it!" he said tagging Kristi who tagged Sarah by surprise.  
  
Sarah went after Alex taking her by surprise.  
  
"No fair!" she said.  
  
She of course tagged Chris.  
  
"Hey!" he said. He chased after her on his broom. Erik kept taunting him while Kristi and Sarah flew circles around them all. Chris reached out to tag Alex but ended up falling off his broom. Alex dove and caught his robe at the end of her broom.  
  
"Nice save," Sarah said.  
  
Chris took a deep breath, looked down then back at Alex, "thanks. I owe you one."  
  
"Anytime," she replied. A strong gust of wind blew in their direction. Losing her grip Alex slipped. Chris reached out his hand and caught her.  
  
"Now were even," Chris said.  
  
They flew down to a stern looking Madame Hooch. "Not bad for your first try, but you must all exercise more caution."  
  
They went inside for lunch. After which they headed to Charms class. Professor Flitwick ushered them to some open seats. They practiced the swish and flick technique and did some basic spells. They learned shield, banishing, summoning, braking, and cushioning charms. They also learned basic hex deflection.  
  
"Avis!" Kristi said. A flock of birds were conjured.  
  
"Excellent pronunciation!" Professor Flitwick said.  
  
"Thank you Spanish class," Kristi said quietly.  
  
"OrCHIDeous!" Erik said.  
  
Flowers sprouted from the end of his wand. He brought it to Kristi and gave her a flower.  
  
"Aww. . ." everyone in class said.  
  
"Lumos," Chris said waving his wand.  
  
"LUmos," Kristi said correcting him.  
  
"LUmos," he said. The end of his wand lit up. "Nox," he said and the light extinguished.  
  
"InCENdio," Sarah said pointing her wand. She started a small fire on the table. It started to spread and engulfed several papers. "Uh oh," Sarah said.  
  
Kristi pointed her wand, "fiNIte incanTAtum."  
  
The fire went out leaving ashes on the table.  
  
Alex pointed her wand at the ashes, "rePARo."  
  
The papers and scorched table went back to normal. Kristi and Alex blew the end of their wands like they were old West cowboys blowing the gun smoke from their pistols.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah said sighing in relief.  
  
"No problem," Alex said.  
  
'That's what friends are for," Kristi said. Then pausing said, "to help prevent a friend from burning down a school."  
  
"We're supposed to prevent that?" Erik said innocently.  
  
"That's news to me," Chris said. He and Erik exchanged conspiratorial glances, causing the girls to exchange glances of their own.  
  
The class ended and Professor McGonagall met them at the door.  
  
"Hello Professor," Chris said.  
  
Erik sneezed, "suck up." He sneezed again.  
  
"Bless you," McGonagall said oblivious.  
  
Kristi suppressed a laugh while Sarah and Alex avoided her look. If she laughed they wouldn't be able to stop, luckily Kristi controlled herself.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them to an empty classroom. She gave them incantations to memorize. Chris held out his wand, "white feather that is so true, change into the color blue."  
  
The white feather turned blue quickly.  
  
"Sweet!" Alex said.  
  
"No way," Sarah said. "Oh feather that is so old change into the color gold." The feather changed to gold.  
  
"Let me try that," Erik said. "Blue feather that is so killer, please change into silver."  
  
"Poetry isn't your strong suit," Alex said.  
  
"That'll be mine," Kristi said jokingly.  
  
Chris said, "a feather changes just like the weather so change into something nimble like a thimble."  
  
The feather turned into a thimble.  
  
"Hmm. . .Chris must be reading Alex's writings," Sarah said.  
  
Erik folded his arms and looked at Kristi, "can you do better?"  
  
"I'm more of a free verse poet," Kristi said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Nice work," Professor McGonagall said to Chris. "You can all head to Potions class now."  
  
"Potions?" Kristi said freezing.  
  
"Uh oh," Alex said panicking with her.  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said. "Professor Snape will be expecting you."  
  
"Oh Potions, of course, great," Kristi said sarcastically. Then she mumbled, "I hate chemistry."  
  
"At least you didn't suffer through it," Alex said. "You took astronomy!"  
  
"I did okay in chemistry," Sarah said as they all walked down to the dungeons.  
  
They all turned to look at her. She avoided Kristi's evil look the most. They arrived on time and took a seat. Professor Snape had yet to arrive.  
  
"I have this strange feeling Professor Snape doesn't like me," Kristi said.  
  
Erik saw she had paper and feather pen at the ready for notes. "Why do you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Just a feeling," Kristi said nonchalantly.  
  
It was at that point when Snape burst through the door. The door slammed against the wall causing Alex to jump. He stood in front of the class looking each student in the eyes. Clasping his hands in front of himself he said, "We shall continue where we left off. No special exceptions will be made."  
  
Author's Note: The spells in charms class are real. The capital letters indicate where you should stress. Next chapter we have *gasp* potions class. *gulp* 


	4. Potions class

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and all its characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I've gained no profit from this story.  
  
The Slytherins talked among themselves. It turned out they were in class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were present as well Draco and his cohorts. Snape looked in their direction and they went silent. Turning toward the blackboard he said, "Mr. Wilson."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, sir," he said in shock.  
  
"What plant prevents hysteria after seeing a werewolf?"  
  
Chris's face paled. Hermione raised her hand quickly. Without turning around Snape said, "Miss Granger put down your hand."  
  
The Slytherins snickered in the back as Hermione slowly put down her hand. Alex made eye contact with Hermione who was sitting next to Chris. Hermione nodded and wrote something down on a piece of parchment in enlightenment. Chris glanced at it and Hermione flipped it over folding her hands innocently.  
  
"A fig leaf sir," Chris said.  
  
Snape turned around slowly and said in astonishment, "that's correct."  
  
"Miss Lyons," Professor Snape said.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape," she said.  
  
Kristi was writing down the last question not paying attention.  
  
"A fig leaf combined with what two ingredients make up that potion?"  
  
Sarah was about to answer she didn't know, but Snape held up his hand and said, "What's the answer Miss Kier?"  
  
Erik nudged Kristi's side. Kristi responded apathetically, "porcupine quill and eye of newt."  
  
Snape again looked astonished, "correct." He stalked up to the blackboard and started writing ingredients, which everyone started writing down.  
  
"How did you know that?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's a gift," Kristi said.  
  
"Sometimes you really scare me," Sarah said.  
  
"I scare myself," Kristi said.  
  
A few weeks passed of the same classes. Until one day they actually got to make their first potion in Potions class. Professor Snape paired them against their will but kept them with their own houses. They each had to make the same potion in their own cauldrons. They could assist each other though. This was good especially for Alex and Kristi who ended up paired together. They were unfortunately on the other side of the room. Sarah was paired with Hermione. They appeared to be the only two who knew what they were doing. Erik and Chris, who were paired together, were right next to Sarah and Hermione. On the other side of them were Harry and Ron. The guys were watching Sarah and Hermione. Alex and Kristi looked at each other with the same though, 'oh crap…we're screwed.'  
  
"One porcupine quill," Alex said.  
  
"Check," Kristi said putting it in the cauldron with Alex.  
  
"Three eyes of toad."  
  
"Pickled or dry?"  
  
"Eww," Alex said. Then looking at the book, "dry."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Two poison berries."  
  
"Check," Kristi said. "What are we making anyway?"  
  
"Uh. . .Professor Snape gave the class bug repellant."  
  
"Great," Kristi said sarcastically. "What's next?"  
  
"I can't read it."  
  
"What do you mean you can't read it?!"  
  
Alex handed her the book. "See."  
  
"Does that say scale of smrewt or skrewt?"  
  
"I have no idea," Alex said.  
  
Kristi raised her hand, "Professor Snape."  
  
"Figure it out yourself," he said not looking at her.  
  
"Okay," Kristi said quietly. She sighed and asked Alex, "Do you want the smrewt or skrewt's scale?"  
  
"I'll take the green one," she said.  
  
"Smrewt it is," Kristi said handing it to her. "Guess I got the blue scale of skrewt."  
  
They each put it in the cauldron and mixed. Alex's bubbled but was unaffected. Kristi's however started bubbling out of her cauldron.  
  
"Uh oh," Kristi said. "Professor Snape. . ."  
  
"Figure it out yourself," Snape said not looking at her. Alex and Kristi started backing away from the cauldron. It started smoking and the class started noticing it.  
  
"Duck and cover!" Kristi yelled.  
  
The class actually listened and the potion exploded.  
  
Kristi slowly got up coughing and waving her hands.  
  
"Now that's an effective bug repellant," Erik said.  
  
Everyone was coughing and laughing.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Yes," the others said back to her.  
  
Professor Snape walked up to Alex and Kristi.  
  
"It's my fault, sorry. I'll clean up the mess," Kristi said.  
  
Snape blinked in surprise because she actually offered to clean up the mess. He straightened his robe and said seriously, "I would expect you to. The rest of you can go while Miss Kier cleans up her mess."  
  
"Do you want help?" Alex asked her.  
  
"I would," Kristi said. Then she looked at Snape and changed her mind. 'But I can handle it. Just save me a cup of hot chocolate."  
  
In the hallway Alex, Chris, Erik, and Sarah walked to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Feathertoe," Sarah said to the Fat Lady picture, which swung open.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not Kristi right now," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah," Erik said. "But even I wasn't that bad at chemistry."  
  
"She did make an effective bug repellant," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, but now she's in a dungeon cleaning up a potion that exploded," Sarah said.  
  
Meanwhile in the dungeon Kristi was scrubbing away. Snape was grading papers.  
  
"Doesn't this work detest you?" Snape asked her.  
  
Kristi looked around to make sure he was talking to her, "pardon?"  
  
"Cleaning without a wand."  
  
"Oh. I worked at an elementary school cleaning. I'm not phased that easily," Kristi replied.  
  
She rolled up the sleeves of her robe so they wouldn't get wet while she scrubbed the floor. Snape looked at her strangely.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?"  
  
"What?" She looked at her arm with the scar, "have you read the Lord of the Rings books?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The blade of a Nazgûl, Ringwraith, Black Rider, okay?"  
  
She went back to scrubbing.  
  
"It still contains a trace of evil."  
  
"Really Mr. Dark Mark? I mean Professor Snape. Don't talk to me about evil." She stood up. "I'm done cleaning. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes you may go. I'll see you tomorrow in class."  
  
Kristi winced a little and walked out. She entered the Gryffindor Commons where Erik was waiting. He handed her hot chocolate as she sat down.  
  
"So what did I miss?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Chris tried sneaking with Alex to her bedroom until Hermione and Sarah gave them evil looks. It was quite scary. I conspired with Ron and plotted world domination," he said. "So how are you?"  
  
"Sleep is good, I like sleep," she said.  
  
They both laughed and fell asleep near the fire.  
  
Later that night Kristi woke up and said, "uh oh."  
  
  
Author's Note: Another day another chapter. In an answer to Miz Zag's comment Harry and Ron probably will only be making cameo appearances. But that doesn't mean it'll be any less exciting. The scar mentioned was attained during the story "A Fellowship of Three" when Sarah, Alex, and Kristi accidentally appeared in Middle-Earth. What surprise awaits the five and the students at Hogwarts? Guess you'll just have to wait for the other chapter. . .but I do suggest a review for now. *uses a wand to point at the review button* 


	5. Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: No, I haven't gained any money from this story. Harry Potter and its ideas are Rowling's. . .you all know the drill.  
  
A voice rang out. "He's here! He's here!"  
  
"What? Who's here?" Erik asked sleepily.  
  
Kristi didn't answer. Professor McGonagall came into  
  
the Common room.  
  
"Students," she said. "I need you to get dressed as  
  
quickly as possible. We need to get you to a safe  
  
location."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione noticed Harry holding his forehead in  
  
pain and Kristi hold her arm.  
  
"The Dark Lord has been seen outside of Hogwarts,"  
  
McGonagall said.  
  
The students rushed to get their robes.  
  
"This is not good," Alex said.  
  
"No it most definitely is not," Sarah said.  
  
"I take it the Dark Lord is bad?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes," they said at the same time turning to him.  
  
Once the students had gathered the Prefects gathered  
  
them and off they went. Each one of their faces were  
  
pale as were everyone else's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
went off with Dumbledore who was half dressed and half  
  
in his pajamas. Everyone clutched their wands  
  
nervously hoping they wouldn't have to use them. The  
  
Gryffindors ended up in the Great Hall with the other  
  
houses.  
  
"We have to stay together," Sarah said.  
  
As if in a challenge to her words a loud explosion  
  
occurred and smoke filled the room. Dementors  
  
surrounded the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh crap," Erik said.  
  
Overwhelming feels of despair and sadness filled the  
  
room. The Dementors were dressed in their ashen grey  
  
robes. No one could see their faces and their ominous  
  
presence exuded feelings of terror and depression.  
  
"What are they?" Alex asked.  
  
"Dementors," Erik said.  
  
"They guard the prison of Azkaban," Sarah said.  
  
"The what?" Chris asked.  
  
"I didn't get that far yet!" Alex said.  
  
"They're creatures who spread feelings of sadness  
  
wherever they go," Kristi said.  
  
"They're also in league with Voldemort," Sarah said.  
  
"What do we do?" Alex asked.  
  
"The Patronus Charm," Kristi said.  
  
'We have to split the Dementors up," Sarah said.  
  
"Hey Dementors!" Kristi yelled. "You bunch of sad  
  
robed brethren of You-Know-Who-"  
  
Erik interrupted her, "yeah you bunch of sissies!"  
  
They all looked at him and started running.  
  
"You guys are nuts!" Chris yelled to Kristi and Erik.  
  
"Do you take some kind of strange pleasure in  
  
insulting evil things?" Alex asked Kristi.  
  
"She didn't seek psychiatric help," Sarah said to  
  
Alex.  
  
Still running Kristi said, "I heard that!"  
  
They turned around with their wands at the ready.  
  
"ExPECto paTROnum!" they all said.  
  
Each of their patronuses came to be as silvery  
  
figures. Their positive thoughts embodied in them all  
  
came out in the form of animals.  
  
Kristi's patronus was silvery falcon, which dove at  
  
the Dementors. Alex's tiger jumped at the Dementors.  
  
Chris's grizzly bear slashed at them while Sarah's  
  
horse galloped towards their forms dividing them. And  
  
Erik's wolf leapt at the Dementors who were going  
  
after other students. The silvery forms of the animals  
  
drove the Dementors out of Hogwarts for a short time  
  
at least.  
  
The castle started to shake and a face appeared in  
  
green smoke in the Great Hall. The five ran in to see  
  
it.  
  
"Tonight the star Proxima Centauri is at its closest  
  
location to the Earth allowing me to penetrate  
  
Hogwarts. I seek the power of Alpha Centauri and the  
  
ones who come from another world," the voice of  
  
Voldemort said.  
  
"Shit," Erik said.  
  
"Oh crap," Chris said.  
  
"Uh oh," Alex said.  
  
"We better don some English accents and act like we  
  
normally go to Hogwarts," Sarah said.  
  
The green face turned their way.  
  
"I don't think that'll work," Kristi said in an  
  
English accent.  
  
"Running sounds like a good plan," Alex said.  
  
The all ran out of the Great Hall. A strange mist  
  
began to assimilate on the ground of the corridor they  
  
were running through. It eventually filled the  
  
corridor. They couldn't see their hand in front of  
  
their face and stumbled around searching for each  
  
other.  
  
"Marco!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Polo!" Chris replied.  
  
"This is no time for Marco Polo!" Alex yelled.  
  
An explosion caused the ground to tremble, separating  
  
them even more. Erik felt around for a door and  
  
stumbled into a room. Two figures stumbled in after  
  
them. As the mist cleared Kristi and Sarah found  
  
themselves near each other. They saw Erik, Alex, and  
  
Chris in a room together trying to wave away the mist.  
  
"Hey!" Sarah called to them.  
  
They turned in her direction and the door abruptly  
  
slammed shut.  
  
"No!" Kristi cried. She ran to the door and tried the  
  
latch. "AlhoMORa! It won't open!"  
  
Sarah tried the latch as well as pushing and pulling  
  
on the handle. "Maybe there's another way in."  
  
Kristi grabbed her arm suddenly in pain, "oh no.  
  
Voldemort is in there." She pounded on the door  
  
futilely.  
  
Sarah grabbed her and said, "Come on!"  
  
Kristi cast a final glance at the door following  
  
Sarah, hoping she had a plan.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A bit of suspense yes. . .but the next and last chapter should be interesting to say the least. Plus it will be longer. *points wand at computer* Now review! *wand's magic bounces off the computer screen and narrowly misses the author who looks at her wand* Mumbles, "I should have that looked at." 


	6. Maze of Fear

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I don't own Harry Potter the all mighty J.K. Rowling does. I haven't received any profits from this story. *Thinks, I wonder if Galleons and sickles count.shame I don't have any*  
  
Erik was having no luck with the door as well. Chris was holding onto Alex.  
  
"Erik!" Alex whispered.  
  
Erik was trying to break through the door.  
  
"Erik!" Chris said loudly.  
  
"What?" he said whirling around. His mouth hung open when he saw a robed figure standing on the other side of the room. He stared in shock, as did Chris and Alex. Unveiling his face the three took a step back at the same time. Voldemort's lips were curled in an evil sneer and his face was a grey hue, which only accentuated his dark eyes.  
  
"I sense fear," Voldemort said. He took a step toward them, "an emotion I always enjoyed. Now where are the other two?" When Erik, Chris, and Alex didn't say anything Voldemort's smile only widened. "You think you're afraid now? Wait until you're all together, then you will know true fear."  
  
Elsewhere Kristi was still running with Sarah.  
  
"Why are we going to the dungeons?" Kristi asked running.  
  
"I'm going to brew a potion," she replied.  
  
"What?" Kristi asked stopping.  
  
Sarah grabbed her arm getting her to run again. Reaching Professor Snape's classroom Sarah started grabbing ingredients.  
  
"What are you making?" Kristi asked.  
  
"We," Sarah said, "are making a Boom Potion."  
  
"We.wait a minute! Boom, as in explosions!"  
  
"Yes," Sarah said matter-of-factly. "Take blue scale of skrewt, with three rat whiskers, and two wild cactus quills and mix them together. Put them in a vial, shake it up clockwise and toss it at your opponent or in this case door."  
  
"Better make two of those," Kristi said.  
  
Once they had corked and hid the vials under their robes they ran out of the classroom, right into  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" he asked.  
  
"We have a plan," Sarah said.  
  
"Our friends are in trouble," Kristi said.  
  
"You cannot possibly stand up to Lord Voldemort," Professor Snape said.  
  
"Maybe not, but we can try," Sarah said.  
  
"'There is no try only do,'" Kristi said quoting Star Wars.  
  
Sarah gave her a glance; then suddenly Kristi grabbed her arm with the scar at the same time Snape grabbed at his shoulder with the Dark Mark.  
  
"Let's do it," Kristi said running. Sarah followed and an exasperated Professor Snape ran after them. Kristi started shaking the vial she had.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex, Chris, and Erik were still in the room with Voldemort. Erik fingered his wand, wanting to cast some spell on the Dark Lord.  
  
"Why don't you try it?" Voldemort said as if he was reading Erik's thoughts.  
  
Erik reached for his wand but his hand was shocked by red lightning. He held his hand in pain while Voldemort laughed. Voldemort turned his gaze to Chris and Alex who were holding each other.  
  
"DifFINdo!" Voldemort said pointing his wand at them.  
  
Alex and Chris were blown apart from each other. It was also at that point when the door exploded in a smoky fury. Alex, Chris, and Erik looked at the door in shock, while Voldemort only looked amused. Kristi, Sarah, and Professor Snape rushed in though the smoke.  
  
Professor Snape was already mumbling a spell but Voldemort had sensed his presence and yelled, "expelliARmus!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand. "STUpefy!" Voldemort said. Professor Snape fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
Sarah threw the Boom Potion at Voldemort. It created a resounding bang, but did nothing.  
  
"A deflection spell!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"A strong deflection spell," Erik said grimly.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Chris called.  
  
"Kristi, what's the counter spell?" Sarah asked.  
  
Kristi pointed her wand at Professor Snape, "ENner-"  
  
Voldemort said a spell sending Kristi flying into the wall. She had the breath knocked out of her and she couldn't finish the spell.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, "Accio Labyrinth!"  
  
A green light filled the room surrounding everyone. The mist returned to engulf them. When the mist cleared they were each alone. Even though they were alone they could each hear Voldemort's voice, "try and escape my maze of deceit, my labyrinth of malice. Once you all pledge allegiance to me I will rule your world!" His evil laughter echoed in their ears.  
  
Each of the five were in a maze. Little did they know they would each face the darkest side of themselves. If one of them fell to Voldemort, they would all fall.  
  
Erik looked around at the maze. The high walls loomed above him. "I hate mazes," he mumbled. The ground beneath him started moving and the walls started closing in. "Shit!" he yelled.  
  
Kristi hearing his expletive pointed her wand at herself, "winGARdium leviOsa." She levitated to the top of the maze wall and walked its edge to find Erik.  
  
  
  
Voldemort's influence however had found Erik first. Spiders of all colors and shapes slowly started to surround him. The smaller spiders started crawling up his legs. He hit them furiously trying to bat them off, screaming swear words.  
  
Kristi spotted him, "Erik it's the Boggart spell!"  
  
"Don't listen to her," Voldemort said in his head. "Pledge your allegiance to me and I'll call the  
  
spiders off."  
  
"But they're so real!" Erik said trying to brush the spiders off. He got out his wand, "ridiKUlus!" The  
  
spiders turned into furry, eight legged dancing spiders. He started laughing and looked up to Kristi.  
  
She said, "I'll take the high road, you take the low road so we can find the others."  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
Alex was slowly walking around the maze. Looking up she noticed a high platform, backing up she saw Chris high atop the platform clinging to it.  
  
"Chris?" she called. Backing up she ended up sticking to something. She twisted and struggled with the sticky substance until she was tangled in it. Looking at what held her she realized it was a spider web.  
  
"I hate spiders!" Alex said.  
  
She heard a hissing sound and turning her head she saw a giant spider. Her scream echoed in the maze.  
  
Chris looked down and yelled, "Alex!"  
  
Kristi and Erik heard the scream and ran toward its echo. Kristi could see Chris on the platform. Chris could see them but knew they wouldn't make it to Alex on time.  
  
Voldemort's voice echoed in her head, "pledge allegiance or he dies!"  
  
"Chris, help!" Alex cried. "I can't reach my wand!"  
  
Chris looked down and his heart felt like it was in his throat. The platform he stood on started falling apart.  
  
Voldemort's voice rang in his head, "pledge allegiance or fall to your doom!"  
  
"Chris!" Alex called again.  
  
Chris nodded in determination and jumped toward Alex.  
  
Erik and Kristi drew their wands simultaneously and shouted, "winGARdium leviOsa!"  
  
Chris's fall lessened and he floated to the ground.  
  
"That crazy S.O.B!" Erik said.  
  
Chris held out his wand, "as I swish and flick, release the web that does so stick."  
  
Alex was released from the web, but Chris didn't notice the spider behind him. The spider pounced but Alex had her wand out, "inCENdio!"  
  
A ball of fire hit the spider. Erik rounded a corner of the maze and nearly stepped on the burning carcass of the spider.  
  
"Damn Alex," Erik said. "I'd hate to make you angry."  
  
"Ditto," Kristi said from above.  
  
Alex gave each of them a look. "Where's Sarah?" she asked.  
  
Sarah was stuck in the maze as well, but separated from the others. Voldemort's laughter echoed down the corridor she walked down.  
  
"Kristi? Erik? Alex? Chris?" she called their names but received no answer.  
  
A face in green smoke appeared before her.  
  
"Your friends are nowhere to be found," the face said mockingly. Sarah knew it was Voldemort. "They've all pledged allegiance.you don't want to let them down."  
  
"You're lying," Sarah said.  
  
"Perhaps," Voldemort said, "but the fact remains that you brought them here. It's your fault."  
  
Sarah remained silent at first, but said, "I'm still not joining you."  
  
The face dissipated and a spherical boulder appeared behind her. It started rolling toward her.  
  
"Oh crap," Sarah mumbled. As the boulder picked up speed she ran yelling, "help!" The though in her head being 'this is way too much like Indiana Jones.'  
  
Hearing Sarah's cry for help Erik, Chris, and Alex ran in the direction of the sound. Kristi could see a boulder and directed them in its direction jumping from edge to edge.  
  
"SoNOrus!" Kristi said. Her voice was amplified, "use the Impediment Curse Sarah!"  
  
Her voice carried over to Sarah who said, "the what?" She rounded a corner to a dead end. The boulder rapidly approached when Sarah remembered.  
  
"ImpediMENta!" the boulder slowed down inches from her. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sarah!" Alex called.  
  
"I'm okay," she said squeezing beside the boulder. Alex, Chris, and Erik walked up to her.  
  
"QUIetus!" Kristi said returning her voice to normal.  
  
"Is Sarah okay?" she called from above.  
  
"I'm all right," Sarah called back.  
  
The maze started to rumble. The walls started rocking and Kristi lost her footing. Falling backward she connected with the ground.  
  
"Ow," she mumbled slowly getting to her feet. She saw the body of Professor Snape and ran over to him. He was still alive, but unconscious. Her scar on her left forearm grew cold. She whirled around fast and said, "Relashio!"  
  
Sparks flew out of her wand at the robed figure. The robe caught fire and Voldemort threw it off in a fury. His eyes darkened and he drew his wand, "Crucio!"  
  
Kristi's scream of agony reached Sarah's, Chris's, Alex's and Erik's ears. She writhed on the ground in pain. Voldemort had used one of the "unforgivable" curses banned by the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"I hope that hurts. I'll ask you what I asked the others, pledge allegiance to me. The pain will end,"  
  
Voldemort said.  
  
Kristi didn't answer, but her wand was held tightly in her hand. She pointed at Snape and said, "ENnervate!"  
  
Voldemort in anger said, "Crucio!"  
  
Pain wracked Kristi's weakened form again. Snape however had gained consciousness and was already mumbling a spell.  
  
Shadowy figures engulfed Voldemort. The fought at them angrily and realizing he couldn't stop it said, "this isn't over Severus!" Turning toward Kristi he said, "this isn't over at all."  
  
"For now it is," Professor Snape said. He pointed his wand and said, "manDARum carpoUM!"  
  
Voldemort faded gradually as the figures engulfed him. Professor Snape helped Kristi up, "not many have endured the Crucio Curse twice."  
  
"Guess I'm just lucky," Kristi said. She could have sworn that Snape cracked a small smile. Erik, Alex, Sarah, and Chris ran to them.  
  
"Where's Voldemort?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Gone for now," Snape said. "He may have been harder to vanish if you all hadn't resisted him. He is weakened for now, considerably weakened as a matter of fact. We'll not have to worry for a time, but we shall be cautious."  
  
He waved his wand and they were back in Hogwarts. Dumbledore almost seemed to be waiting for them. They were each ushered to Madame Pomfrey, the nurse of Hogwarts, to be checked out. Madame Pomfrey gave Kristi and Professor Snape some hot chocolate and after some begging by Chris and Erik gave them some chocolate.  
  
The next day they told their encounter with Voldemort to the other students and professors in the Great Hall. The professors beamed when they found out they used knowledge learned from their classes. Harry nodded in understanding when Kristi mentioned the Crucio Curse. Sarah and Alex have her stern looks when she mentioned firing sparks at Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "These students will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow to return home. In honor of this we shall have a grand feast tonight."  
  
Food magically appeared on the tables. The day after the five gathered in Dumbledore's office. They had said their goodbyes earlier.  
  
"We've examined the Wand of Alpha Centauri and have finally discovered how to send you back to your time and reality. If Voldemort had gained your allegiance he would have possessed the power of the wand, granting him power over both our worlds. You five have stopped that. You leave with our utmost gratitude and thanks."  
  
The other professors in the room nodded in agreement. They shook all their hands, with the exception of Snape who gave them nods. Although while the others heads were turned Professor Snape shook Kristi's hand. Professor McGonagall was the one who saw it. She gave Snape an amused glance while Snape retuned a stern glance of his own. The professors all started chanting a spell. A light surrounded the five and when it faded they were back in Sarah's living room. They were still in their Hogwarts robes.  
  
Sarah's dad noticed them with a quizzical look on his  
  
face.  
  
"We're going to watch Harry Potter.Kristi brought the tape," Sarah said.  
  
"Oh," her dad said. "Have fun."  
  
After he left they all laughed. Kristi got out her wand, "I wonder if these wands still work."  
  
They all got out their wands.  
  
"LUmos!" a light glowed at the end of her wand.  
  
She slowly smiled, as did everyone else.  
  
"Guess magic really is possible," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, for those who believe," Kristi said.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone who stuck with the story enjoyed it. I made up Boom potion and that last spell Snape used combining some Latin words and such to make a spell. I also had to ascertain my friend's fears as well. *holds wand lovingly in her hands* Anyway, please review. 


End file.
